


Жара

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Драко ненавидит лето, солнце и жару.





	Жара

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ненавижу лето, — повторил Драко.

Он уже несколько минут рассматривал себя в зеркале, сидя в простыне на краю кровати, и Джеймс тоже рассматривал его, пользуясь случаем. На белой коже высыпали светлые, едва заметные веснушки — на носу, щеках, плечах. Наверное, их и не видел никто, кроме Драко, часами разглядывающего отражение, и Джеймса, изучившего каждый дюйм его кожи.

— Ненавижу солнце, ненавижу жару, ненавижу пляжи, — добавил Драко.

— Хочешь, будем ходить на пляж только ночью?

— Хочу. До сих пор не понимаю, как согласился поехать с тобой на море. Наследие древних жрецов, серьезно? Эти руины можно было посмотреть зимой. Ты и сам затащил меня сюда с помощью какой-то древней магии, не иначе.

— Самая древняя известная магия, — с наигранной серьезностью подтвердил Джеймс. — Любовь.

Драко пихнул его в бок, за недовольством пряча улыбку, и Джеймс поймал руку за запястье. Поцеловал предплечье, локоть, плечо. В отличие от Джеймса, Драко почти не загорел на отдыхе: он носил тонкие рубашки с длинными рукавами, мазался солнцезащитными кремами, вечно прятался в тени. Только один раз у него обгорела и облезла шея.

Но вот веснушки все равно высыпали, и Джеймс хорошо видел их, когда прижимался губами к горячей коже. Светлые редкие пятнышки, меняющие ровный тон кожи. Не такие, как у мамы или Лили — у них веснушки были круглый год и сразу бросались в глаза. Не такие, как у самого Джеймса — темные, частые, но только на плечах и спине.

— Мне это не идет, — Драко все еще смотрел в зеркало. — В школе я их даже замазывал в сентябре.

— Аристократы должны быть только болезненно бледными? — со смешком уточнил Джеймс, аккуратно целуя чувствительную шею. Хотел бы он посмотреть на Драко в школе. Отец, конечно, разное рассказывал, и в мэноре висели колдографии, но это было совсем не то.

— Я уже слишком далек от образа идеального аристократа, чтобы всерьез переживать. Мне просто это не идет. Веснушки портят весь образ.

— Тебе все идет, — Джеймс чмокнул его в макушку, зарывшись носом в волосы, ставшие даже светлее, выцвев от солнца.

Драко, наконец, оторвался от своего отражения и обернулся, коротко поцеловал Джеймса в губы. Потом поцеловал еще раз — настойчивее, глубже. Джеймс откинулся на спину, утянув Драко за собой. С тела соскользнула простыня, и Драко, уже полностью обнаженный, сел сверху на его бедра.

Оба завелись быстро — черт возьми, они почти не трахались на отдыхе, хотя уехали специально для того, чтобы проводить время вместе. И они проводили время вместе, изучали город, а вечером падали в постель без сил. Вся первая неделя отдыха: усталость, стоптанные ноги, изнуряющая жара, когда в свободные минуты хочется развалиться на кровати, соприкасаясь только пальцами.

И сегодня — первый день, в который они решили никуда не выходить.

Джеймс провел ладонями по бедрам, по бокам, по плечам, соединяя пальцами светлые веснушки и завороженно любуясь: загорелые руки на бледной коже. Драко взял смазку с тумбочки, и пока он разбирался, Джеймс обхватил оба их члена, легко погладил, раздразнивая, и толкнулся в кулак, притираясь. Свободной рукой сжал яйца Драко, и тот от неожиданности слишком сильно сдавил тюбик, испачкав ладонь и грудь. 

— Зато смазка все-таки закончится на отдыхе, — бодро заметил Джеймс, проведя по груди Драко и возвращая скользкую руку на член. — Я уже боялся, что придется везти ее обратно домой.

— Мог поделиться опасениями раньше, — Драко тоже опустил ладонь на его член, сталкиваясь с Джеймсом пальцами — на жаре он не носил кольца, и пальцы ощущались непривычно пустыми и голыми. Пока он размазывал смазку по коже, приходилось прилагать заметные усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах. — Я бы давно добавил в план поездки больше секса.

— Тогда пришлось бы убрать половину достопримечательностей. Прости, Драко, я старый больной человек, не могу выдержать и то и другое в один день, — Джеймс рассмеялся, целуя его в ключицу. В рот попало немного смазки, но вкус оказался даже приятным, и Джеймс слизнул еще немного.

— Замолчи, старый больной человек, — Драко запрокинул голову, но в голосе все равно слышалась улыбка.

— Я молчу только с твоим членом во рту, в остальное время нет шансов меня заткнуть.

— По-моему, есть еще один способ, — Драко снова поцеловал его, скользнул языком между губ.

Одновременно он приподнялся и медленно опустился на член Джеймса. Член входил легко, анус растягивался вокруг него, пропуская внутрь. Затем Драко резко, быстро двинулся вверх, оставляя внутри только головку. Снова насадился, полностью опускаясь сверху.

Мышцы в бедрах под ладонями Джеймса напрягались, колени немного разъезжались на смятой простыне. Драко тяжело, сбито дышал в его губы, смазано спускаясь ртом на подбородок, и Джеймс снова ловил поцелуи, запрокинув голову. Драко двигался сверху, обнимая за шею, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные и немного влажные волосы. От него невозможно было отвести взгляд: от глаз с расширенными зрачками, покрасневших скул, на которых почти терялись веснушки, влажных губ.

Джеймс обхватил его член, начиная быстро дрочить и постоянно почти соскальзывая рукой с головки из-за смазки. Драко стал чаще жмуриться, уже едва отвечал на поцелуи и насаживался отрывистыми, короткими движениями, сбиваясь с ритма.

Изогнувшись, он кончил в руку Джеймса, и тот придержал его под поясницей, сам толкаясь в расслабляющееся тело последнюю пару раз.

Драко упал на кровать и немного откатился в сторону — тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Было лень даже вытереть ладонь, и Джеймс так и протянул руку, коснулся разгоряченной кожи. Драко ответил, переплетая их пальцы, размазывая по ним сперму.

— Ненавижу жару, — снова хрипло сказал Драко. — Но люблю тебя.

Джеймс не сдержал широкую улыбку и придвинулся к нему, сгреб в объятия и поцеловал веснушчатое плечо.

— Значит, потерпишь, — он поцеловал Драко в висок. — А следующим летом можем ехать хоть в Антарктиду.


End file.
